prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruru Amour
is a villain from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is an android girl who works for the Criasu Corporation as a part-timer in the Azababu branch office. Appearance She has lilac hair worn up with one part shaped like horns and pale skin, with violet eyes. She has a black cape that is dark red on the inside. She also wears a purple and black dress with black boots and arm warmers. When she's reprogrammed, she wears a shiny black bodysuit with metallic armor covering most parts of her body, including a gauntlet on her left arm that can become a laser cannon. As her human form, Amour Ruru, her hair becomes extremely long and styled in two low twintails with the two strands worn up as Ruru now worn down. She wears a gray off-the-shoulder top with loose elbow-length sleeves and bright purple straps and lining. It appears she also wears a dark gray sleeveless shirt underneath it. She also wears indigo shorts with a purple belt, long dark gray stockings, and bright purple shoes. She also wears a dark gray choker with a purple diamond shape in the front. When she becomes good, her clothes become lighter-colored and her headband and hair ties are yellow instead of black. History Personality As an android, she follows instructions faithfully. Analysis is her strong point, so her advice is precisely calculated. She doesn't show much of her emotions. However, during her time of investigating the Cures, she starts to develop them. Abilities Like her colleagues, she calls forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words . She can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words . She travels inside a UFO-like ship whenever she goes to attack the Cures or summon an Oshimaida. She also appears to have the power to rewrite people's memories, making Hana's mother Sumire believe that she is an acquaintance's daughter in order to infiltrate her home before taking on a human form. During her time as a human, Ruru is also shown to be incredibly intelligent and adept at sports. She can also quickly skim through books and store the information within quickly as well. She also has super speed and precision, allowing her to easily surpass the crowd at the supermarket and grab the eggs. However, because of her being an android, she lacks emotions, which contributes to her having almost no social skills. She starts to develop some as she spies on the Cures and befriends a girl named Emiru, the latter whom she stands up for against Emiru's brother. Relationships * Listol - Her former superior. * Papple, Charaleet, Daigan - Her colleagues. Papple appears to not think much of her, often calling her a useless mechanical doll. * Aisaki Emiru - Ruru first encountered Emiru in episode 15 when the latter was going around the town as Cure Emiru. The two soon develop a sort of a friendship when Ruru comes over the Emiru's house, learning about her secret passion for the guitar. When she plays it, Ruru starts to emote, which is strange to her. When Emiru's brother Masato enters the room and tells her not to play the guitar because it wasn't ladylike, Ruru stands up for her and becomes angry for what he had said. At the end of the day, Emiru tries to get Ruru to be a Pretty Cure with her. Songs Ruru's voice actor, Tamura Yukari, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikisaka Rie, who voices Nono Hana, Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare, and Tamura Nao, who voices Aisaki Emiru. Duets *'With My Friend' (Along with Tamura Nao) *'LOVE&LOVE' (Along with Tamura Nao) Trivia *In episode 17, it is revealed that Ruru's model number is RUR-9500, "R.U.R." being a reference to Karel Čapek's 1920 play that was the origin of the word 'robot'. Gallery Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters